


Everything I love about You.

by Purple_Galaxys_Arts



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, OCxOC - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Galaxys_Arts/pseuds/Purple_Galaxys_Arts
Summary: Just a story about my two characters making love, I truly love this pair.
Kudos: 1





	Everything I love about You.

Placing the softest of butterfly kisses along her silky skin Glitch allowed the LEDs of his visor to look up towards the female laying on the bed, before him was the girl of his dreams, wearing nothing but the garter socks that came up to her thighs. Her hands rested near her head as she allowed soft breathy sighs to escape her lips with each soft kiss Glitch pressed against her body, her lavender eyes watching the male with the sweetest of smiles along her freckled face. With a smile to match hers Glitch kissed the female's waist one more time before moving up to kiss her lips, the young woman kissing back with the same gentleness as she loosely wrapped her arms around the male's neck.  
"Glitch," the female said between the soft kisses as the male smiled, his lips grazing hers, "Galaxy," he muttered with the softest of tones as he kissed her lips one more time before raising himself up.  
As Glitch raised himself up Galaxy bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the smirk growing on her face, yet Glitch happily allowed the smirk on his face to grow as his hands slowly traced up from Galaxy's hips to her lower chest area as she allowed a shiver to run up her spine.

Glitch always had cold hands, even during the warmest of times they were chilled, seeing her body shiver Glitch allowed a soft laugh with a quiet sorry to escape his lips as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them.  
"You always had cold hands, they say it's due to lack of oxygen to the brain." Galaxy said with a smile as the LEDs of the visor looked to her, Glitch's semi-warm hands resting back on her hips as he grinned.  
"Then stop taking my breath, or I might have to take yours." Glitch said as Galaxy allowed a giggle to escape her lips, yet the giggle was immediately replayed with a surprised gasp as she muttered a quiet swear word under her breath as she looked to Glitch as he wore a faint grin on his face.  
Being the smartass he was Glitch had decided to take Galaxy's breath by gently pressing the head of his penis against her clit to throw her off, not to mention throw her in a world of pleasure as well, seeing the love-struck look on Galaxy's face only reminded Glitch how much he loves this girl with all his heart. With a small chuckle Glitch carefully rubbed his cock against the entry of Galaxy's vagina as the two allowed panted breaths to escape, Galaxy found her fingers tangled in the blanket beneath her as Glitch found his hands gently gripping the female's hips.

"Are you just gonna tease me," Galaxy muttered as the LEDs fell to her flushed face, "or are you gonna do me?" She asked with a hint of a smirk on her face, this was another of many reasons Glitch loved Galaxy, she was always honest when needed to be.  
Taking her words to mind Glitch carefully pressed the tip of his cock against her entry as he smirked, "oh I do plan on it, yet can't I enjoy the sweet faces you make, love?" Glitch asked as Galaxy smiled, one of her hands releases from the blanket as it went to rest atop of Glitchs hand as the male carefully interlocked his fingers with hers.  
With soft breaths from the two Glitch carefully thrusted his hips towards Galaxys as the head of his cock slid inside the female as a quiet moan slipped past her lips, "easy baby," Glitch muttered as he felt the female squirm under him, "I've barely started." Glitch said with a soft grin as the LEDs of his mask slowly looked the female up and down. Glitch loved seeing Galaxy's body react to his touch, how something so gentle and barely a move could cause a sensation of a reaction, in hopes of calming his lover's riled up fluster Glitch allowed his thumb to carefully trace her knuckles. The smilingly simple jester had done something as the females squirming had calmed as her half-lidded lavender eyes watched her partner with love.

"Baby," Galaxy cooed as Glitch felt a tug at his heartstrings almost, the way the word fell from her lips so sweetly and filled with love made the male blush as he waited for the female to say more, "please baby, fuck me." She said as soft breaths fell from her lips.  
Feeling his heart patter at her needy words and begs for him to make love to her made Glitch smirk as he slowly rolled his hips enough for more of his cock to slip in, Galaxy moaning softly at the movement as Glitch allowed his hand to trail up Galaxy's body and stop just on her stomach.  
"I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm gonna make love to you, with you." Glitch said as he saw Galaxy's face light up a faint red colour as a small grin spread across his face as his hips carefully rolled again, Galaxy moaning as she felt how close Glitch's body was to her own, how full she was with his cock already.  
"Baby," she panted as Glitch allowed his hips to slowly rock back and forth with a slow rhythm as he panted, allowing the faint word of sweetheart to slip past his lips as he bit his own lip, Galaxy glancing up towards the male as she panted, the LEDs now in the form of closed eyes as Glitch had his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Galaxy saw his hand on her stomach as the other rested on her hip holding her hand so gently, she also saw the necklace around Glitch's neck swaying with his body, that blue guitar pick he deemed lucky as Galaxy smiled at all the reasons she loved this man before her.

The rhythm barely changed as Glitch would speed up or slow down, of course, it was always to the quiet begging from Galaxy for one motion or another, the two barely wanted this moment to end, the loving closeness they shared, being with one another in such a lewd but loving way, the sounds that escaped one another with the faint sound of pet names or actual names. Yet both of them could feel their climaxes slowly approaching as the moment had to come to an end, the two knew they could do this another time, yet it was just the pureness of this moment that they didn't want to end.  
"Galaxy," Glitch said in a wine of a beg as the female looked towards the male as she carefully held her arms open in a manner that told Glitch to lay with her, as she did Glitch laid his body against hers, moving one of his arms to wrap under Galaxy as he felt her wrap her arms under his to grip his shoulders as Glitch slowly but surely sped up his rhythm. Muttering a soft fuck Galaxy brought her legs around Glitch's hips as the male panted in Galaxy's ear his face nuzzling her neck as the stubble on his chin rubbed against her shoulder as Galaxy shuttered at this feeling. As the two felt the intensity of the moment raise they both felt their climaxes as Galaxy allowed a soft shout of Glitch's name to slip past her lips as she was met with her climax, biting the female's shoulder Glitch pulled his cock out of Galaxy as he allowed his seed to burst over her stomach, as well as his as he moaned and shuttered at the feel of his climax.

Neither of them moved as they both caught their breaths, Glitch however kept his face nuzzled into the crook of Galaxy's neck as between every soft breath he took he also placed a soft kiss along the fresh bruise on her neck from where he bit her. "Baby," Galaxy cooed as she allowed her fingers to carefully run through Glitch's hair, the male letting a faint hum escape as the female smiled, "I think we need a shower," she said in a quiet tone as Glitch sat up enough to see the mess between their bodies as he felt himself laugh quietly.  
"That's on me baby, I'm sorry," Glitch said as he caught Galaxy's lips in a sweet kiss, smiling Galaxy kissed his back as she allowed her fingers to trace through the males hair, the two sharing a kiss before Glitch sat up, taking a deep breath as the LEDs of his visor wondered over the female's body once more with a smirk.  
"I'll run us a shower, get your garters off, lovely." Glitch said as his hands slowly trailed off Galaxy's body as he vanished into the master bathroom to run a shower.  
Galaxy smiled as she sat up, the sound of the water started, as she started to strip off her garter socks as she carefully rolled the belt down with the socks as she tossed them towards the bathroom where the dirty hamper lay, standing up on wobbly legs Galaxy sighed with a smile as she carefully stepped her way to the bathroom as she walked in towards Glitch, carefully running her hands down his back as the male chuckled at her gentle touch.

As the water was ready the two stepped in as Galaxy took the front of the water, Glitch stood behind her, allowing the water to hit her body Galaxy took her body scrubber to wet it and place body wash on it. Glitch hummed as he watched her, his hands gently resting on her hips as he allowed his head to rest atop of hers, the visor thankfully being waterproof as droplets of water ran down the visor. As Galaxy gently scrubbed the front of her body she felt Glitch kiss the top of her head, "you know I love you, like a lot." Glitch said with a love-struck grin on his face, looking up to the male Galaxy smiled.  
"I love you a lot more baby." Galaxy said with a smile as she switched Glitch spots so she could finish scrubbing her body, Glitch following her suit as he grabbed his scrubber and did the same as Galaxy.  
Once the two were clean they slipped into a set of warm lazy clothes as they then changed the bedsheets to cuddle on the bed and watch TV, the two holding one another as they shared soft words and kisses with one another.


End file.
